Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{3}{4}+9\dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} + {9} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {9} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{9}{12}+\dfrac{1}{12}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{10}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{10}{12}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 14\dfrac{5}{6}$